


Escape from Kadavo

by obiwansbeard



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwansbeard/pseuds/obiwansbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based around the episode "Escape from Kadavo" in Season 4. This work has been adapted to fit in with the characters and/or relationships featured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Great hope can come from small sacrifices."

 **Narrator:** A people enslaved. To locate the abducted colonists of a peace loving world the Jedi infiltrated the slaver planet of Zigaria only to be captured by its ambitious queen who plots to rebuild her empire of oppression. Now even Obi-wan Kenobi must come to terms with a life in chains.

**Third person POV:**

Screams were echoing around the room as well as grunts of pain. Obi-wan was with his friend and clone captain Rex shovelling coal as he was interrupted by his slave master.

"Obi-wan Kenobi," He said in an amused tone. "Once a Jedi master, now a Jedi slave." He let out a menacing laugh. "Pity full." His hover chair flew past Obi-wan.  _Where is Anakin when you need him?_ He thought and then resumed shovelling the coal.

Anakin remained at the queen'a side, in hope that she would free his friends.

"Skywalker, I am in need of a new slave."

"There is a shipment registered to arrive now milady, it is said that this shipment has most important slaves. Shall I escort you there?"

She placed his hand on her arm and the two strolled off towards the hangar bay.

* * *

16 slaves were dragged down the ramp of the ship and kneeled in a line in front of Anakin and the queen. One of the slaves was a brunette woman who wore a teal dress that was ripped and covered in mud, the other next to her was also a woman but this woman had light blond hair that was covered with a green, purple and blueheaddress. Anakin thought he recognised her, he only knew one woman who had blonde hair and wore a headdress. The Duchess of Mandalore. The woman who was next to her he recognised too, it was his wife Padmé Amidala. He gasped but muffled it with his hand, hoping the queen hadn't noticed but she did.

"Something wrong, Skywalker?" At the mention of his name both women's head jerked up.

Anakin took off his helmet and the women's eyes grew as big as dinner plates. "Yes milady, I'm fine. I was just admiring the sunset, it's beautiful." The queen nodded. "But not as beautiful as you of course." Anakin said kissing the back of her hand. Padmé scowled,  _her_  husband was flirting with another woman!

"So which slave catches your eye?" Asked the queen.

Satine and Padmé looked at him with pleading eyes, he was about to choose Padmé but then Satine would be all alone; but Obi-wan was their he would look after her.

"Pad- er that one." He said pointing at her. Padmé got up and smiled at Satine, she winked at her and was led away with the other slaves to the furnace below.

Anakin put a shock collar around Padmé's neck and mouthed 'I'm sorry' before leading her away to the queens ball room.

* * *

Dawn had just broken and the slaves were back to work. Obi-wan noticed more faces but that was probably because a new slave shipment had arrived last night.

"Everything about this place is designed to shatter the will," Obi-wan told Rex. "It has already begun to affect these poor people." Then a surge of electric travelled through his body, he didn't scream but he winced at the pain.

"Speech is forbidden." Growled one of the guards.

"I'm sorry," Obi-wan replied. "It won't happen again."

"He will be punished then." The guard said whipping a woman next to him.

"No!" cried Obi-wan. "Stop it's my mistake, leave her alone!"

Another guard prodded Obi-wan's shock collar with his electric staff. Obi-wan screamed in pain and then fell backwards.

"No slave gives me commands!" Said the other guard whipping the helpless woman again. "Beg, beg to me before this woman dies. She is suffering because of you!"

"No! No!" Obi-wan replied weakly, stumbling up from the floor. "Please forgive me, master."

The guard let out an evil cackle and walked away.

Obi-wan crawled over to the blond woman that was sprawled on the floor and turned her over to face him.

"Satine!" Screamed Obi-wan as he stumbled backwards in surprise. She opened he eyes.

"Obi? Obi!"

"Yes Satine, it's ok I'm here now." He reassured, cradling her in his arms.

She stood up and hugged him. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"No Satine, we can't talk here not after what just happened."

She nodded. "Where can we talk then?"

Obi-wan stroked his beard in thought. "What number bed do you sleep in?"

"B5." She said. "Why?"

"There is a some crates near there and behind them crates is a hidden door. Go inside after lights out and I'll be in there waiting, ok?"

"Ok, stay safe." She said and continued working.

He smiled "We'll be just fine."

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

A Type B escort shuttle came out of hyperspace near the planet of Kadavo. The transmission bleeped and a hologram of Darth Sidious appeared.

"Long our sith empire has been built upon the banks of slaves," He began. "To carry on this tradition, we will require  _millions_."

"I assure you, the queens defiance will not sour your plans master."

"If she fails to see the error of her ways, end her rule." Dooku nodded and the transmission ended.

* * *

"Have you considered my offer Skywalker?" The queen asked. "If you vow loyalty to me, I will free your friends."

"It's not an easy desision." Anakin replied through clenched teeth.

"Hmmm, curious. I thought the Jedi were selfless, placing the need for others above their own." She said inclining her head.

Behind them Padmé tripped over and fell, spraying Anakin and the queen with jaws juice.

"You slave scug-" The queen began but Anakin silenced her and helped Padmé to her feet.

"I-I'm sorry," Padmé stammered. "It won't happen again."

"Oh no, I assure you it won't!" Shouted the queen, activating her whip. She brought back the whip, ready to swing it at Padmé but she was stopped by one of her advisors.

"My queen, I bring word." The queen nodded and gestured for him to carry on. "Count Dooku is on his way here."

The queen sighed. "Sooner than anticipated." She waved off her adviser. "Make preparations for his arrival." The advisor bowed and headed toward the landing pad.

"So even you have a master." Said Anakin in a matter-of-fact voice.

She spun around. "Dooku is not my master."

"Perhaps you should not attend this meeting, can I trust you not to run away?"

Anakin looked at her and then to his lightsaber. He made a grab for it but was stopped by her guards.

She laughed and grabbed his lightsaber from his belt.

"Make sure you don't do anything stupid while I'm gone Skywalker." She said before turning away and leaving

"Arm's up!" Said the guards pushing him closer to the edge. Padmé then crept up behind one of the guards and hit him over the head with the now empty bottle of jawa juice.

"Oi you!" Said the other guard turning away from Anakin and pointing his gun at Padmé. Then R2 nudged him in the leg, giving Anakin time to grab the other guards gun and shoot him.

Anakin ran over to Padmé and embraced her, lifting her up off the ground and spinning her around.

"What happened?" Asked Anakin once he had set her down.

"Well, I was going to Mandalore to discuss political matters with Satine," Anakin gestured for her to continue. "I arrived at the palace and her guards told me she was in the throne room. So I went to take a look and no one was in there, I then turned to leave but I was hit in the back of my head. The next thing I remember was waking up in a cell with Satine."

"Ok, R2 have you found Ahsoka yet?"

"Wait Ahsoka's here too?" Asked Padmé.

"Yeah and so's Obi-wan, I'm sure him and Satine will have found each other."

R2 bleeped. "Thanks buddy," Said Anakin patting him on his head. "Let's go then!"

* * *

"I wasn't expecting you count," The queen said. "Not without an invitation."

"But I was invited, by your faithful advisor." The queen looked at him and scowled.

"He's concerned by how attached you are with Skywalker."

"Skywalker is a symbol of my-" She paused and corrected herself. "Our power to enslave even Jedi."

"Your power over him is an illusion, you forget I was once a Jedi myself."

"You have little in common with Anakin." The queen said getting up out of her throne. "Please hear my plans for the Jedi then decide. Right now at my facility in the kadavo system, Obi-wan Kenobi and the Duchess of Mandalore are in despair."

"I'm listening." Said Dooku, taking a sip of his jawa juice.

"Kenobi is coming to realise, for perhaps the first time in his life, that his efforts to help others will only injure them. As plans for escape, hope and rescue fade, the gnawing fear that he will never be able to take action will gnaw at Kenobi's heart to ease the burden of the fellow slaves and his Duchess, defiance will become compliance. When Kenobi realises he cannot help those around him, his spirit will break and he will be mine. If such Jedi such as Skywalker and Kenobi can fall, how many others will follow? Imagine, imagine an army of Jedi at your service, Zigeria will be invincible."

"A most ambitious plan, your highness. However my goal is not the enslavement of the Jedi order, but it's extermination." A worried expression swept over the queens face. "I'be come to supervise their execution, the Duchess included. Perform it if necessary. Now, summon Skywalker."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hard to believe that I wrote this nearly two years ago. Wow.

Ahsoka lay curled up in her cage that overlooked the city. Then R2 flew over head using his jets, closely followed by Anakin.

Anakin landed on the cage and scared the birds away.

"Well hello master, took you long enough." Ahsoka said waving at him.

"Well I knew you had a nice view." He said before jumping back onto the rooftop behind him. Then, using the force he lifted the cage up onto the roof and freed Ahsoka.

"Are you ok?" Anakin asked, offering her his hand.

"I sense a disturbance in the force." She replied using the force to crush the shock collar around her neck.

"It's Dooku, I need you to take Senator Amidala back to our ship."

Ahsoka nodded. "Wait, why is she here?"

"Long story, take this comlink."

"Where are you going?"

"The queen knows where Obi-wan and Satine are."

"The Duchess is here too!"

"Yes snips, just hold on to that comlink and wait for my signal." And with that Anakin jumped onto another rooftop and headed towards the palace.

"Come on, let's go!" Said Ahsoka, gesturing for R2 and Padmé to follow her.

* * *

"I have no desire to end Skywalkers life." The queen told Dooku. "He has become, a valuable asset to me and my throne."

"Your compliance is not optional, I command you to kill Skywalker!"

The queen could not control her anger much longer. "I will not be ordered about in my own palace count!"

Dooku hid his anger well. "If you won't do my bidding perhaps your prime minister will."

"Atie, what does he mean?" The queen asked.

"I'm sorry your majesty," Said Atie. "But the count is right. The Jedi should die, you're not fit to be queen any longer."

"Atie, you traitor!" The queen roared, smashing her glass of jawa juice on the floor in anger. "I'll make you both pay for this treachery!"

She ignited her laser whip but Dooku held her in an ever tightening force choke.

"This is the punishment for a slave who disobeys her master!"

Then, as if on cue Anakin arrived. "That's enough Dooku!"

Dooku threw the queen into a wall and knocked her out. "I see the queen has given you a long leash, one more step and I will end her life."

"Why would you think I care about this slaver scum?" He said although he stop.

Dooku ignited his lightsaber. "Indeed." Anakin went to grab his lightsaber on his belt, only to find that it was missing. He grabbed the queens whip and ignited it.

He swung it at Dooku, who deflected it. Then Dooku hit it out of Anakin's hand in one strike. Anakin screamed as a stream of blue force lightning hit him like a tsunami.

Then 3 guards ran in "The queen!" They said in unison, looking at her limb body.

"She was murdered by the Jedi! Shouted Dooku. Anakin signalled Ahsola on his commlink and picked up the queens limb form. He free-ran over the rooftops and Ahsoka picked them up.

* * *

Anakin set the queens body down on the hangar floor just as she woke. "Your highness." He said, shaking her awake.

"No escape, for any of us."

"Where is Obi-wan and the Duchess?" Anakin asked.

"Kadavo system, you were right Skywalker." She let out a weak laugh. "I am a slave, just as you are" Her body then went limb and she let out her last breath.


	4. Chapter 4

Satine slid out from under her sheets and climbed down from her bunk. She spotted the crates piled up in the corner and tiptoed towards them; careful not to alert anyone.

She gently knocked on the door. "Obi-wan, it's me Satine. Open the door." The door slid open to reveal Obi-wan, who had been meditating whilst he had waited for Satine. He put a finger to his lips and led her deeper inside this secret passage until they reached a small hatch. He crawled inside and gestured for Satine to follow; she did as she was told and followed him through until they reached the hatch he was looking for, the kitchen.

Obi-wan used the force to summon a small picnic basket and some food to go inside. He started crawling again and Satine followed him until they reached the climbed out and helped her onto the rooftop. Satine gasped, the view was so beautiful. "Come on." Obi-wan said hurriedly. "But are we not staying here? It's so beautiful. And  _romantic_." She said, emphasising the word 'romantic'. Obi-wan rolled his eyes and took her hand in his. "There is a place that is so much more beautiful than this." He said, a smirk on his face. Satine gave in, she was too weak to be her stubborn self.

* * *

"Oh Obi you were right, this is so beautiful!" Satine said, gaping at the paradise that lay before her eyes. "Over here!" Shouted Obi-wan, as he led her to a cliff with a small picnic area that he had set up earlier.

"So," Obi-wan said sitting down next to Satine on the blanket. "How did  _you_ end up a slave?"

"Well," Satine began adjusting herself into a comfortable position. "Padmé was visiting to discuss a political matter and I was making all of the necessary preparations and well you know me, typical workaholic. I had spent most of my day checking menus and supervising cleaners so I decided to take a rest. I walked into my private quarters and told my guards to take a break ,as they had been with me most of the night while I finished my work, I then sat on the edge of my bed and the door locked on its own and Dooku appeared out of the shadows."

"What Dooku kidnapped you?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes, he injected me with something that made me become unconscious for two hours. Next thing I know, I'm a slave on a ship to Zigeria in a cell with Padmé!" She raised her voice near to the end.

"Well at least you're safe now." Said Obi-wanreassuringly.

Satine smiled and lay her head on his shoulder. "Thank you, I appreciate that."

Suddenly an alarm went off and echoed through the whole city. "Oh no!" Shouted Obi-wan. "They've discovered that we are missing!"

"Get your arms up you lousy slave scug!" shouted a guard. Obi-wan and Satine were surrounded.

"So what's the plan?" Asked Satine. "Are you going to negotiate?"

"I wouldn't bother negotiating with these scum!" Obi-wan said through clenched teeth.

So they both surrendered and were dragged back to the slave facility.


	5. Chapter 5

Satine and Obi-wan knelt before their master, Keeper Argos. "Someone wishes to, speak with you." Said Argos, gesturing to the comm interlink behind him. Suddenly a static hologram of Count Dooku appeared and standing next to him was none other than Pre Viszla.

"Obi-wan Kenobi." Said Dooku, a smile on his face. "In chains yet again I see."

"Count Dooku, still afraid to get your hands dirty?" Snarled Obi-wan.

"I would gladly make an exception in your case, my friend." Replied Dooku. "I wanted to say a farewell before Keeper Argos puts you to death."

"No! Don't kill him please, I'll do anything!" Cried Satine, helplessly.

"Silen-" Began Dooku but he was cut off by one of the guards.

"Keeper, there's a ship making an unscheduled landing on platform 24."

"Skywalker." Said Dooku with disgust.

* * *

Anakin ran out of the ship, closely followed by Ahsoka, R2 and Padme. Seconds after they were clear of the ship, the turrets that guarded the facility blew it up. Anakin and Ahsoka used the force to keep them on their feet and R2 used his jets to stabilise himself, but as Padme didn't acquire any special abilities the force of the blast sent her flying through the air; thankfully she was caught by Anakin. Once the ship was destroyed, the turrets began to fire at the group. They ran towards the door, that was closing, but were too late as when they reached it it had already closed and had been sealed with another pair of heavy metal doors.

"So much for our ride home then." Anakin said.

"What now?" Ahsoka and Padme asked in unison.

Anakin smirked and took his lightsaber from his belt. "We get through, the old fashioned way." He then ignited the bright blue blade and began cutting a hole through the doors. Meanwhile inside the facility, Dooku ordered Obi-wan to call Anakin off and told him that if he didn't back down, all of the Togruatan slaves would be killed in his name.

Anakin's commlink bleeped, he answered it and was surprised to see that it was his master. "Anakin, its good to see you again but I'm afraid our host feels other wise." A battered and bruised Obi-wan said.

"Well you can't make everybody happy master." Anakin said with a small smile.

"They're threatening to kill the slaves if you do not surrender." Replied Obi-wan.

"Please General Skywalker," Satine pleaded. "Do not risk the lives of so many people because of us."

"Satine is right Anakin," Added Padme. "This is a fight that we cannot win alone."

Anakin smirked. "Who said I was alone?"

* * *

The same guard spoke up again. "Keeper, a fleet of warships has just come out of hyperspace in sector 6."

"Jedi reinforcements!" Growled Argos. Suddenly the room shook violently, Obi-wan took this chance to escape.

"Satine now!" He said, taking her shock collar off and using the force to crush his own; just at that moment Padme, Anakin, Ahsoka and R2 ran into the room. Obi-wan used the force to put a shield around Satine, yes it drained him a bit and he was already very weak but he would regain his energy quickly. He flipped backwards and landed on the other side of the room, he then punched a guard knocking him out and force pushed another two guards away. He used the force to summon a whip that had been dropped by one of the guards and handed it to Padme who thanked him with a nod. Anakin then gave Obi-wan his lightsaber back and cut his wrist binders.

"Get Satine to safety!" Shouted Anakin, Obi-wan didn't need to be told twice. He ran over to Satine, who was now curled up in a fettle position behind some crates.

He grabbed her hand. "Come on Satine, lets get out of here!" They both stood up but were stopped by Keeper Argos. Obi-wan pointed his cerulean blade at his throat.

Argos chuckled and punched the controls for the room where the slaves and Captain Rex were, the walls of the room were electrified and parts of the floor opened causing half of the slaves to plummet to their death. Obi-wan knocked out another guard who's limp form fell backwards onto the controls and broke them. "The controls are compromised Master Plo, there's nothing we can do from here." Obi-wan said through his commlink.

"I cannot move the cruiser in for the rescue operation, until those turrets are destroyed!" Replied Master Plo.

"We'll take care of them turrets master, just make sure that cruiser gets down here; we're running out of time!" Anakin said gesturing toward Ahsoka.

"Very well my former Padawan," Said Obi-wan. "I'll take the Duchess and Senator Amidala to help the slaves, we'll see if we can buy you some time."

"Ok, good luck master." Replied Anakin. "And may the force be with you." And with that they all went their separate ways but Obi-wan and the two women were stopped by the keeper again; Obi-wan stood in front of his friends and ignited his saber.

"Come now Master Kenobi, I know a Jedi won't kill an unarmed man!" The keeper teased. Padme looked around for ideas and spotted a blaster next to her foot, quickly she picked it up and shot Argos twice through the chest. "I'm no Jedi!" She said before throwing the gun away, then she remembered that Satine was a pacifist. "Oh I'm so sorry Satine I-" But Satine cut her off by doing something totally unexpected. She hugged her.

"It's fine Padme, you needed to do it. I understand that these slaver types cannot be reasoned with." Obi-wan stood gaping at her, as did Padme.  _What? Why doesn't she ever forgive me for these things? I'll always take peace over war and negotiate when possible, after all I am the negotiator_ Obi-wan thought. Satine pulled away from the friendly embrace and strode past Obi-wan with a devilish smile on her face. "Come on then Master Kenobi, it's time to save the day once again." She said regally.

The trio ran down the hall and reached the room that the slaves were imprisoned in.

"General Kenobi!" Rex said saluting.

"Captain Rex it's good to see you again." Obi-wan said, crouching down at the edge of the platform to try and find a way out.

"Anakin, there's no way to get the slaves out of the holding cell and up to the landing pad, although I do have an idea." Obi-wan told Anakin.

"Spill."

"Have you and Ahsoka took out those turrets yet?" Obi-wan asked.

"Yes master, it's all clear."

"We need to have the cruiser move in underneath the facility, we can escape onto the ship if Admiral Coburn can get in close enough." Obi-wan announced

"You heard the general, I want the men topside with jetpacks and cable guns; move it!" Ordered the Admiral.

Slowly, the jedi cruiser moved underneath the holding cell. The clones fired their cable guns, to allow the slaves to climb down the ropes and onto the ship.

"Ok everyone, get ready." Obi-wan announce. "We'll have to go in groups." The slaves nodded and the first group began to climb down, then the second, then the third; finally they were onto the last group.

Padme had already climbed down and now it was Satine's turn. Satine reached out for the rope but she couldn't reach, she lost her balance and fell. "Obi!" She screamed before she fell off of the platform. Obi-wan heard her cry for help and jumped out after her, he went into a diving position so he would fall faster than Satine. He flew past her and landed on the ship before catching her in his arms. "Gotcha." He said with a wink before turning and speaking to a nearby clone.

"That's everyone general we have to go, the facility is breaking up." Obi-wan nodded and contacted Master Plo.

"The cruiser is clear Master."

"All gunships, fire!" Ordered Master Plo once the cruiser had entered orbit. The gunships fired at the core of the facility and watched, as the building exploded and the Zygerrian slave empire fell once again.

Dinner that evening:

Padme and Anakin had retired for the night which left Obi-wan and Satine alone at dinner in the Sundari Royal Palace. Satine had insisted that the members of the fleet that had come to their rescue stay on Mandalore for as long as they need.

"Obi-wan, would you perhaps like to join me on a walk through the palace gardens?" Satine asked.

"Of course, milady." Obi-wan replied, taking her arm and putting it through his.

* * *

Satine slapped Obi-wan hard on his cheek before they both sat down on a bench.

"Ouch! What in seven Tatooine hells was that for?"

"Watch your language Kenobi. And that, my friend was for getting  _me_  prodded with an electro-staff five times because  _you_  spoke."

"Oh right... um that, err... well" Obi-wan struggled to find the words that he was looking for. Satine then broke into uncontrollable laughter "Relax Obi," She giggled. "I'm only joking." But Obi-wan didn't find it funny at all. He stood up and began storming off through the gardens but Satine tackled him to the ground.

"You do not want to get on my bad side Obi-wan Kenobi!" Satine giggled, running her hand down his beard. "I still don't like the beard, you know."

Obi-wan sat up, resting his elbow on Satine's knee. "If I am correct Duchess, you said that it looked good on me."  _Duchess, he didn't call her by her name but Duchess. He wasn't taking the bait_  Satine thought.

"Actually General Kenobi, you'll find that I said it hides too much of your handsome face."

Obi-wan smiled as he replayed the memory through his head, he remembered that day like it was yesterday.

And the two of them sat together in the gardens and talked for the rest of the night, until they finally fell asleep in each others embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it. There is many more Star Wars stories to come, so keep an eye out.


End file.
